I Watch Over Thee
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: In the middle of the night someone is watching Inu Yasha, but that someone isnt an enemy. Sesshoumaru stares at his brother, remembering why he ever started hating him, and regretting it. Memories come back with the nightmares.


*** Ack, I made another Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha story. Now no one think this is a brotherly slash, it's merely a bonding story. Nothing romantic in the sense of kissing and that nasty stuff, just brotherly love. Please review! ***  
  
I Watch Over Thee  
  
I stand in this high tree, its branches reaching far up into the sky. My golden eyes, the cold unblinking eyes that are my own watch as he walks with his ' friends'. He seems angry, like he usually is. I begin to wonder why he always seems so angry. Even in the dead of night when even the crickets are sound asleep, I can sometimes hear his angry growls as he fights another beast in his hollow dreams.  
  
Maybe I am the cause? That has to be it, but why would I care? He is just my low life hanyou brother, nothing to be worried about. Then why do I sit near him every night, in just the right position that he wont sense me, and watch over him. I should be out hunting or causing damage, but I'm not.  
  
Inu Yasha sits down after numerous complaints from the wench, demon hunter, brat kitsune, and annoying houshi. They set up camp, a small fire starting. The wench takes out the stuff I sometimes hear Inu Yasha mumble, I believe its called " Raman". I don't know, I don't really care either. He seems to enjoy it though, eating almost the whole bowl. I believe he would have too if the wench didn't hit him across the head. More yelling and name-calling and my younger brother is eating dirt once more.  
  
Finally they rest. Inu Yasha, having no good tree's to climb upon other then the one I'm on which is hidden and much too far away, leans against a tree and clings onto his lovely sword Tetsusaiga. The monk does the same, except he holds his staff. The wench, demon hunter, and kitsune curl up in small bags and fall asleep. How anyone could sleep in something that looks that uncomfortable is beyond me.  
  
They are all asleep. Even from my far away perch I can hear their soft breathing, their hearts going into rhythm. I slowly and cautiously jump down, landing on the hard ground on both feet. My long silver hair fallows, dangling over my left shoulder. Slowly I step toward the camp, making sure even my own brother cannot hear me. I have always been able to do this, learning how to as a young child. Finally I reach my destination. Passing the burnt out fire, I look down at Inu Yasha.  
  
He seems calm, for the first time in a long time, but I know it wont be for long. Bending down, I look at his face. He has grown up so fast in such little time. His face already showed signs that he was aging, probably from the stress. His eyebrows were centered downward, as usual, giving him a menacing look. His clothes are dirty and a bit torn, the fire rat fur badly injured from many battles, but I know even that will heal in time.  
  
A whimper. Furrowing my eyebrows, I gaze upon his scrunched up face. He growls and bares his fangs, clawing at an invisible monster lurking in his nightmares. Another snarl and he lashes out, almost hitting me on the shoulder. I move of course, watching as he moved. After a short time he calmed down, going back into his restless sleep.  
  
How long had it been Inu Yasha, since I last held you? Years, many years. Suddenly, as if something exploded into my head, I remember.  
  
I was sitting on the small bed of our bedroom, your crying figure in my arms. I gaze down at you, your small body trembling from another nightmare. Holding you close, I whisper sounds of calming. He looked up at me, his large golden eyes curious, then he giggles and grabs my hair, something that made me, at the time, laugh. We laugh together, although he has no idea why. His three-year-old mind couldn't really comprehend. I don't mind though, Inu Yasha was my brother, and that's all that mattered.  
  
Taking off the item which many people mistaken for, I wrap the fluffy boa around his cold body. He giggles and grabs onto it, his small hands feeling the texture. Placing him down on the bed, I lay next to him and he cuddles up to me, his small body against my chest.  
  
The next morning I found myself holding Inu Yasha, the hanyou's dirty human mother, up from the ground by her neck. She gasps in pain, trying to claw at my sharp hands, but I only grin and squeeze. She gives off one more choking gasp, then hangs limp.  
  
A whimper. Turning back, my smile falters. Inu Yasha, his tiny body trembling, watches as I hold up his dearly beloved mother above my head. Tears trail down his pale cheeks and he takes one step forward, then stops', deciding it was a bad idea.  
  
" Sessy-chan, why is m... mommy like that, what did you do?" He asks, his soft voice trembling.  
  
I can't respond, though I know why. Scowling, I throw the dead body toward him, the body hitting Inu Yasha and sending him to the ground. He cries out and crawls out from under the woman's body, looking at her and shaking her slightly. His body and clothes now drenched in her crimson blood. He begins to cry harder and crawls onto her, hoping to get a response.  
  
" Stupid hanyou, your next." I mutter and walk out into the woods.  
  
Why had I done that? I can't really remember. I think it was because of what I had heard. The other demons, the stronger ones, told me hanyou's were nothing to spend time with. If I had any longer, I would never be a great demon. I would be nothing but a low life myself.  
  
He mutters something and my eyes go wide. Again he says it, but with a little more force.  
  
" Sessy-chan."  
  
I look at him and my mind begins to work. Taking off the boa, I pick him up and wrap it around his body. He calms down, instinctively cuddling to the warmth of the fluffy texture. A small smile creeps upon my face and I stand, walking back out into the woods.  
  
He will know what to do with it, I tell myself. He always did in the past. He will bring it back, when he feels the need to. Jumping back into the tree, I begin to race to the place I call home, Jaken was waiting.  
  
*** Good, bad, terrible? I wrote another like this and everyone who read it loved it, so I thought I would try again. Probably not as good as the first, but please review! Thanks for taking up a few minutes of your life and reading, bye! *** 


End file.
